This invention relates generally to stretchable protectors applicable to the leg or arm of an athlete; and more particularly concerns a tubular device carrying a knee or elbow protector pad that easily attaches to and is retained in position on a leg or arm so as to locate and position the pad over the knee or elbow. It is especially useful for volleyball players' legs, to protect their knees. There is need for apparatus as disclosed and claimed herein.